


Kiss Me

by geeky__chick



Series: MCU Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: I couldn't get this line out of my head, No Spoilers, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plotless smut for my fave ship, Valki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky__chick/pseuds/geeky__chick
Summary: This wasn’t the first time it’d happened, nor the second. No matter what they said after the last time, inevitably one sought out the other. Never had either of them said no.





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Woke up at 5am with this in my head and I couldn't say no.
> 
> Comments and Kudos greatly appreciated! Enjoy my first attempt at keeping something under 1,000 words!

At any moment, they were going to be discovered.

Not that they bothered with stopping, not that Loki would deign to use his magic to keep their liaison secret. What would be the point? Everyone with two eyes and an appreciation for the female form would want to be him at this moment. It would be staunchly out of character for him to not be proud of his conquest, if one could call it that.

This wasn’t the first time it’d happened, nor the second. No matter what they said after the last time, inevitably one sought out the other. Never had either of them said no.

Tonight, she’d sidled into the galley in search of her evening’s entertainment to find Loki standing at the windows. She’d come up behind him, his nerves already on fire at the mere sense of her presence. Without a word, they’d turned to one another, divesting their counterpart of only enough clothing so their bodies could fit together.

Loki had her bent over a galley table, her hips in his hands, her own braced on the slick metallic finish. He had only worked her leather trousers down far enough to get at her, leaving her legs trapped between his. She pushed back against him, hard, working herself over his aching cock as he pounded inside of her.

The Valkyrie tilted her head back as he changed angles, thrusting more forcefully into her wet body. Her groan tightened the heat coiling in his belly. Watching her move against him, all leather and dark skin, Loki dropped his head forward, his hands gripping her hips more tightly.

“Kiss me.” His demand shocked even himself, but the Valkyrie never faltered.

She reared up, pressing her back into his chest with a squeak of leather meeting leather. Her hand fisted in his hair as she leaned up, capturing his mouth with hers.

Loki dove into her kiss, a rarity between them no matter how often he made her gasp with pleasure. The prince shifted, bending his knees, changing the angle of their bodies as his mouth covered hers, coaxing and teasing while she shivered around him. His hips stabbed upward, meeting her eagerly as she clenched around him. Inside of her, he felt muscles twitch as her body tensed, heralding her release.

Seconds later, they plunged into pleasure, Loki grunting his climax into the Valkyrie’s mouth.

Her lips still moved over his, even as the high brought them both down. Her hand slid to his cheek, holding him in place as she plundered his mouth. Loki gave in to the pull, his own fingers dancing over the plane of her belly, to the ripple of her ribcage barely bared for their tryst.

When his lover pulled back, Loki released her without prompting. He sighed as his own muscles went liquid, his limbs almost boneless in the aftermath of climax.

Brunnhilde pulled her trousers up and reset her tunic, tossing him a small, very naughty smile over her shoulder. Loki’s deft fingers fumbled, only a little, with his laces, but he managed to do himself up without embarrassment.

Just in time. Voices drifted toward them from the starboard corridor. Loki lifted a brow, shaking his head when Brunnhilde only wriggled hers in response.

By the time Korg and Banner entered the galley, Loki and the Valkyrie had already made their escape.


End file.
